Stole My Heart
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 27 years old and they don't know each other at all. Both their parents arranged for them. Annabeth gets excited to meet who she is going to get married to, but on the other hand Percy doesn't want to get married with the girl his parents had chose. He was dating another girl named Anirana and wanted to marry her... Read to find out more!
1. Percy's Out Burst!

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 27 years old and they don't know each other at all. Both their parents arranged for them. Annabeth gets excited to meet who she is going to get married to, but on the other hand Percy doesn't want to get married with the girl his parents had chose. He was dating another girl named Calliope and wanted to marry her. He went and told Annabeth's parents that he didn't like her and didn't want to marry her without even looking at her. Annabeth became heart broken when she heard that.**

**After a week, Annabeth went to register for a job. That's where she met Percy. She had saw a photo of him, so she knew who he was. She was angry at him. When Percy saw her he started to feel different. He didn't know that he was in love with her. He started to follow her everywhere she went and finally both of them became friends. Percy had broken up with Calliope. He wanted to be more than friends with Annabeth but didn't know how to. Soon after a while he expressed his heart to her. She hesitated for a long time before they got together, but one problem was that both their parents said no to their marriage because of what Percy had done. They went through many struggles to get together, but would they finally get together? Would they spend time with each other? What would happen through all their struggles? Would their parents accept this?**

**Pairing: Percy x Annabeth, Matthew x Rachel, Leo x Reyna, Beckendorf x Silena **

**Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Authors: Only me, but my best friend, JRP had helped me a little on this. She had said that this was good idea and that's why I'm posting this! :D**

**A/N: Sally isn't going to be the nice mother. She is not that nice in this story. Athena is very nice. There are a lot OC'S and OOC's!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I was in my room getting ready for my job. I was getting late already, but I really didn't care. I work at the Radio Station. I really don't have a boss here. I was my own boss. My father had made the Radio Station. I work there only part time. The rest of the time I spend time with Anirana. Both of us work together at the Radio Station talking to people and putting different songs on for people to listen. I didn't go by the station for a long time and I bet the people miss me already. I had spend a lot of time with Anirana. She was my girl friend. Both of us dated for about a year now.

I pulled on my shirt and walked out of my room brushing my hair quickly. I fixed my hair look to the way Anirana liked it. She liked it when I brushed my hair in a decent way. She didn't like it when my hair is all messy. I didn't like it when my hair is like this, but if I still wanted to date Anirana I had to do this. I had a crush on her since the minute I saw her in the station.

I ran down the stairs mostly skipping because I was in the best mood ever. I never ever felt like this ever. I hope it would never change. This was the first time in this week I was happy because I was going to be back with my friends and have fun at the station. I had spent lot of time with Anirana and I was tired of it. That's why I decided to go to the station today. I hadn't talked to my best friend, Beckendorf for a long time.

"Percy?" my mother's voice rang in my ear as I walked into the kitchen. Both my parents were finally together after the big fight that happened. They were talking as if the fight didn't even happen at all. I shook my head smiling to myself.

"Yes, mom," I said kissing her on her cheek. She was the best mother ever. She let me do anything I wanted to do. The only thing she didn't know was that both me and Anirana were dating. I was about to tell her today right after work, but I was too shy even to talk to her right now.

"Both your father and me have to tell you something important," she said calmly smiling. I sighed. Duh! That's why my father and her were suddenly talking and smiling to each other. I bet they had decided to get me a new car? I hoped.

"Okay," I said as I stole my fathers sandwich and coffee and took a bite and sip before he complained. I quickly sat down across them. "What's the problem now? Or are you guys going to buy me a new car after all?" I asked them hopefully. The car that I have right now is such a trash. I hate it. I don't know why they had bought this for me. They said that it was my practise car. I told them I was already 27 years old and I didn't need a fuckin' training car but they didn't listen. Always stubborn.

"Sorry, but no," my father replied sighing and looking at my mother for a quick second. She nodded smiling.

"What are you guys going to tell me then? Tell me quick or tell me after," I said getting up.

"Percy, sit down," my mother said leaning in closer. "You are going to get married. We found a perfect girl for you," she said nodding at my father again. He was grinning at my mother like an idiot.

"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO GET MARRIED YET! I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE, OKAY?! LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED TO GET MARRIED RIGHT NOW, DID I?!" I screamed at my parents before storming off and out of the house.

I heard my parents yelling after me, but I was already speeding off. I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't going to work. I don't think they will care if I didn't come for one more day. Instead I was speeding off to Leo's house.

I took my phone out and texted him.

_**"Yo, bro! I coming to your house right now. Open the door,**_I texted him.

After five minutes I got a reply from him.

_**"Okay bro!"**_he replied.

I was already at his doorstep waiting for him to open the door. I heard a click from the door and it creaked open. There stood Leo only wearing his black boxers and not even a shirt on. His curly brown hair was like a wild cat had played in. I smiled to myself at the sight.

"Hey bro. Come in," he said yawning. I stepped back letting me in.

As I stepped in I smelled something familiar. Eggs and bacon. Yum!

"Hey, bro," I said giving him a bro hug.

I quickly took my shoes off.

'What brings you here?" he said walking up to his room.

I followed him up. "My parents are arranging me marriage and I don't like it," I told him simply.

He turned around to look at me raising an eyebrow. "Did you tell them that you are dating, Anirana?" he asked.

"Well... I did... I told them that I like someone else," I said looking down at my bare feet sheepishly.

"When did you tell them?" he asked continuing walking up the stairs. He looked bored but I saw seriousness in his voice.

"Right now... 10 minutes ago," I said looking up to the back of his head.

"You are such an idiot. You are supposed to tell them before. Don't you know that when that girl that your parents saw would get upset?" he asked reaching the top. He turned around looking pissed off.

Why was her pissed off? I came here so I can feel better, but I'm not getting better.

"I really don't care. It wasn't me who told them that I wanted to get married. I don't even know the girl and I'm not in the mood to know her either," I said. I sounded stupid to myself.

"Whatever. I'm going to call your parents and ask them where those people live," he said walking into his room. It was so messy. Mine was more clean. He had lots of machine things in here. I don't know how he sleeps in here.

"What?! No!" I screamed. Really? I come here and get pissed off again.

"We have to go and talk to the girl ourselves. We should explain to her that you are dating someone else," he said dialing in the phone number. I didn't reply.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson. This is me Leo. I was wondering where that girl that you said Percy was going to marry lives... Oh... Okay... Uh huh... Okay, thank you," he said and put the phone away.

"What did she say?" I asked sitting down on his bed which was piled with clothing.

"The girl is my neighbour. We should go right now after I put my jeans and shirt on. Go downstairs. My mother is there. She is making breakfast for me. Get whatever you want from the refrigerator," she said shooing me away.

I sighed and headed downstairs taking two stairs at a time. As I reached downstairs I followed the smell of eggs and bacon into the kitchen.

Leo's mother looked up from the stove and smiled.

"Hello Percy dear," she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Valdez," I smiled as I grabbed the coke can from the refrigerator. I opened it and sipped a little bit from it. As the cold liquid went through my throat I shuddered. I didn't drink cold drinks for a long time cause of Anirana. She prefers hot coffee. I sighed and drank up.

"How are you?" she asked continuing to turn the bacon around.

"I'm fine thank you. You?" I asked casually leaning against the wall. I didn't talk to her for a long time.

"I'm fine thank you," she said.

I heard Leo run down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He went over to his mother and kissed her on her cheek before grabbing his breakfast from the counter. He grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the kitchen.

"We won't be here for lunch mom!" he called back before both of us slipped out of the door.

We walked over to the side-walk before stopping.

"Which side?" I asked.

"That one," Leo said pointing to the house to our right.

I sighed before starting to walk there. I walked up the driveway. Leo was right behind me.

"Go on bro," he said.

I rang the door bell and waited.

_ring ring_

I took my phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was Anirana. I sighed again and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I said.

"Percy..." she said.

"Yes?" I asked telling her to continue.

"I can't go out with you any more. You aren't how I expected you to be," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You father just phoned and said that you are getting married. He told me to leave you alone and that you don't like the way I treat you," she said sighing.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Bye Percy," she said and with that she was gone.

I put my phone away in my pocket. I was so angry.

"Who phoned," Leo asked.

That's when the door opened. It was a lady.

"Oh Percy Jackson! Come on in!" she said. "Honey! Percy Jackson is here!" she called out to her husband.

He walked in smiling.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," I replied. "I came here to tell you both that I'm not interested in marrying your daughter! I was dating a beautiful girl and now she had just dumped me because of your daughter!" I yelled letting my anger out. Leo put his hand own my shoulder but I shook it off. "Sorry, but I don't like your daughter at all!"

I heard someone storm down the stairs. It was a guy. He walked up to me.

"Sorry, sir, but what had she done to you?" he asked me.

"She had ruined my life! I told you she had broken me up with the beautifulest girl; in the world! I don't want to fuckin' marry your fuckin' daughter!" I yelled.

"Watch you mouth sir!" the guys said a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I don't care! I just don't want to marry your daughter!" with that I stormed out of the house without looking back. I was being stupid. Anirana had broken up with me because of my father, but I let my anger out at these guys, but I didn't care. I ran toward my car and got in. I had to explain what really happened with me and that girl that I didn't even know.

Leo jumped in the passenger seat after me. As I started the engine I saw a girl look at me from the window upstairs from that house. There were tears streaming down her eyes. She was beautiful. Beautiful then Anirana. She had curly blond hair. She was perfectly tanned.

"Who is she?" I asked Leo.

"That's the girl you were about to get married to. You hurt her feelings a lot bro. I told you to explain kindly. Not all rude and shit," he mumbled looking out the window from that side.

"What's her name?" I asked looking at her. Both of our eyes met. She had a sparkling grey eyes.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," he said.

That's when I knew I made a big mistake. The biggest mistake ever. I shouldn't have done that. I should have listened to my parents and married her. I made a big mistake, but I knew that I will try my best to correct it.

**A/N: Hey guys! How is this story?! I hope you guys like it! This idea had popped in my mind suddenly and I was wondering if you guys would like it. I had already planned out the whole story already. I know the beginning was confusing, but what would you do if you were dating someone and suddenly your parents say that they have arranged you a marriage to someone you don't know? That's how Percy felt, but now he changed his mind. He knows he made a mistake and will try all his best to correct it!**

**Please REVIEW! I really can't wait for the first review! :D If anyone has a character they want me to put in please tell me! I'll try to do something I can do!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	2. Annabeth's Interview Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And for LongLiveLaughter, who asked if it was love at first sight. Yes?... No?... :-) I'm evil!  
Kidding. Yes it is Love at first sight. Percy does feel bad for hurting her, but also love at first sight.  
Well here is the second chapter! You will see how Annabeth thinks of Percy! :D**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I braided my hair and tied it with a spare ribbon that I found yesterday while I was cleaning the house. I was stressed out already. Didn't even have enough sleep yesterday because of that jerk, Percy.

I wouldn't have cared if he said it nicely that he didn't like me at all, but he was swearing and all. I heard him from upstairs, but the thing that was bothering me was that when I looked out of the window I saw him looking at me. There was something in his beautiful sea green eyes. Something that said that he made a big mistake? He mentioned that his girlfriend had broken up with him because of me. What did I even do? I didn't do anything. I didn't know him the day before yesterday until yesterday when my parents told me. I wouldn't have cared if he just left without making me fall in love with those rich sea green eyes of his. I love the ocean and when I saw those eyes, it reminded me of the beach and how me and my brother would always go swimming in the summer when we were little kids. I feel like hating him because of what he said, but those eyes are making it hard for me to. I can't forget the little image in my mind right now. I feel awkward right now for thinking about him in this situation. I never even felt like this when I was dating Luke. He didn't ever make me feel like running to my best friend, Thalia and squealing with her which would be very hard because both of us don't squeal at all.

I sighed as I opened my room door and stepped out. I hope today would be a good day. I was looking for a job and I didn't want anything or anyone to disturb me in my interview. I didn't want to think of that guy at all today. I wanted to have a perfect morning.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my lunch which my mother had put out for me on the kitchen table. I opened the sandwich bag and looked inside it. There was a sandwich with my favourite ingredients inside of it. My mother knew what to do to make my morning happy! I smiled to myself before continuing to walk to the door.

I opened the closet and took out my leather boots and jacket which was short sleeve. I put it own quickly and ran out of the door without waking my parents up. I already knew that my brother was helping his friend with a car to repair. I really don't know how these people stay over at someone's house for 48 hours without sleeping. It was confusing for me. I can't stay that long without sleep. Not good. Everyone needs at least 8-10 hours of sleep. It's not good to not to sleep for 24 hours. I know I am being over reactive, but I really don't like it. Not good. Not good.

I looked both ways before crossing the road. There weren't that many cars at 5:30 in the morning. No one really woke up before 7 o'clock in the morning. As I reached the side walk I saw someone peek out of the window. I saw a pair of sea green eyes which looked very familiar to me. The person stuck his head out the window. I saw who it really was. Perseus Jackson. UGH! Didn't I say I wanted today to be a good day and I'm not supposed to see this guy at all?

_What did I ever do to you, god?! _I thought looking at the sky.

I looked back at the window continuing to walk down the side walk.

"Hey!" I heard from my right. I turned around startled. Oh. Thalia.

"Hi," I said looking down at my boots. I saw her raise her eyebrow at my reaction.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at me tilting her head. She looked like a 6 year old when she wears light blue short shorts and a nice hot pink tank top and has a good mood (**A/N: OOC! Thalia isn't in a good mood that much in the books, but she is very hyper when it comes to romance! She loves Love! You will soon here her love story! :D Back to the story!)**

"Nothing. Just tired. Hadn't slept for a long time," I half lied. I didn't want Thalia hunting for Percy and murdering him right in front of me. She almost did that to Luke when he broke my heart.

"Okay! Whatever! I have to tell you something very important! You have to tell me what to do! Okay?" she asked jumping up and down. I laughed at the way she was acting. **(A/N: See! Her love life is coming! :D) **

"Okay. Okay. Tell me," I told her encouraging her to say more.

"Okay! Well... do you know, Percy Jackson?" she asked looking at her shoes.

I gulped before answering. "Yes," I said without meeting her black sharp. "What's with him?" I asked.

"Well... he has a friend named Nico di Angelo at my school and he asked me out," she said blushing.

I looked at her surprised and well relieved that Percy didn't ask her out. Wait you didn't hear that from me! Thalia said it!

"He asked you out?! When?" I asked smiling, but mostly to myself.

Thalia looked up at me.

"He asked me out today," she said. I nodded telling her to continue the story still smiling. "He called me and asked me if I could meet up with him at Mc. Donalds and I agreed to meet him there. When I got there we didn't talk for like 15 minutes full. He was only staring at me. I was literally blushing like heck. That's when he did something I can't ever forget in my life!" she squealed. Wow! She just squealed! Thalia never squealed in her life even if it was something so romantic! I guess Nico was being a bad boy today! Tsk tsk!

"Continue!" I squealed jumping up and down like a school girl.

"He k-kissed me!" she yelled blushing rose red. I was squealing like a mad girl now. Forgetting that Percy was looking at me from the window. Wait! Percy is looking at me from the window!

I stopped squealing but I had a smirk playing on my lips as I looked at the window with the corner of my left eye. He wasn't there any more. I was happy, but disappointed. I looked back at Thalia smirking.

"Anything else that happened there?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Thalia looked confused for a minute before realization came across her face. "Ew! Nothing happened like that!" she said grinning like an idiot.

I shook my head before looking at my watch. It was 5:40 right now.

"Sorry, but I have to go or I will be late for my interview!" I screamed and started to run down the side walk.

"Be careful!" I heard Thalia yell back.

I turned in the corner and stopped running. I started to walk like a descent lady would do when she reached her office. The office was right there. I walked, but fast as I could. I only had 2 minutes to reach my station.

I saw an elevator with no one there. I quickly walked into it and pressed the number 2 on it. The elevator door closed and it jerked up leading me to my destination.

When I landed on my floor, I ran to the line and got to the counter. I told them my name and ID number.

"Please sit down while I tell the manager," the woman behind the counter said smiling kindly at me. She was pretty all right. I smiled back.

She called the manager from the phone beside her.

"You are going to be the last now that you are late. We wouldn't have let you in, but we heard people say that you got the highest mark in your school, so we are going to make an exception for now. Please go sit down or you can go have some coffee or something from downstairs," she said smiling at me.

"Okay. Thank you," I said.

"Um... Anirana... Leo told me to get you to sign this paper here," a familiar voice said.

I turned to the right and saw the Percy Jackson standing in front of me. Happiness came back to me but also anger. I glared at him. I started to walk out of the door into the elevator.

"Sign this would ya? I have to do something quick!" he muttered to the girl.

As the elevator door was about to close he quickly jumped in. I was about to go back out but he stopped me from moving. I was trapped in the corner.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you any way! I just was angry that my parents didn't tell me before telling my girlfriend. She thought that I hid it from her and I was cheating on her, but when I explained to her she forgave me and wanted to go back with me but I said no," he said looking at his shoes.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked smiling inside of myself, but kept myself together outside. Why didn't he want to go back with her? Didn't he love her or something?

"Well... I want you to forgive me and start over as friends maybe?" he asked looking at me this time. He was inches away from my lips. Would the same that happened to Thalia happen to me? I don't know.

"As friends? Hmm... that sounds good, but no funny business okay? I don't want you to come back tomorrow and say that you hate me and you don't want to be my friend. Okay?" I asked.

He smiled and raised his hands up in surrender.

"I swear on my fuckin' ass best friends Nico and Leo. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," I agreed. He didn't know what I was planning. I felt sorry for him, but also I didn't. He's going to fall hard.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! I hope it's good! Annabeth has a crush on Percy, but she wants to do something to Percy that he won't ever forget. How was it? Was it good or bad. I know you guys are wondering why Percy was like "Could we be friends?" when he already fell in love with her, right? The reason is that, it's going to be weird if Percy is like "I will marry you now!" Annabeth's crush on him will go away from her. Well I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! DO ALL OF THEM! DO THE GANGNAM STYLE! **

**- Sunny :P (PS. Who loves chocolate? I do!)**


	3. Leo Meets Reyna Again

_"Under the lights tonight, turned around, and you stole my heart. Just one look.  
When I saw you're face, I fell in love. Took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight."_

_- One Direction (Stole My Heart)_

**Leo POV**

As I dropped Percy off at his office I circled back to go home, but I didn't. Instead I went to the wine store. I hadn't drank wine for a long while and I really wanted some today because I am so stressed out today. As I entered I noticed that I saw a couple of girls in there through the window. I think I recognize them from before. (**A/N: Reyna is coming in guys! OOC! She drinks and stuff so let's see where this is going!**) Those girls always would come here before when Percy and I came which was around a month ago. I didn't drink for a month because when my father died he asked me one favour which was to never ever drink in my life, so I listened to him, but today I found out what he had done to my mother when I was in her stomach. He abused her a lot and would come drunk home and beat the fuck out of her if she didn't make his food ready and it wasn't on the table (**A/N: Make that up guys! Hehe! :P**). I found out today because my mother thought that she could hide it from me, but eventually my cruel grandmother told me. She is cruel because well... she never lets me eat chocolate! Not fair!

As I opened the bar door the smell of wine everywhere hit me pretty hard. Oh. I'm going to get wild today!

I walked toward the girls who were going the GANGNAM style and showing most of their skin here. I felt awkward, but I didn't do anything about it. I saw a girl in a seat drinking wine and laughing at her friends who were dancing like maniacs! I walked over a slipped into the seat.

"Hello," I said smiling. I think I know this girl. She was dating some weird guy named Jason and they both came to the bar, but eventually he had dumbed her because he found someone new. I really don't know why people go dating. Just let your parents choose your wife and you are set. Fall in love with that girl or guy. It's just a waste of time dating really. You first think the girl or guy is you life partner but when you get married the life partner would change because of something and you are like "why did you change? I liked the way you were before" that's all or your life would end up like Percy's. Percy was so stupid to say that he hated that girl and now look what happened! Anirana broke up with him. He got mad and sweared at her family. His brother is angry like heck. The girl is freakin' hurt and now he says he is love with her. Seriously?! I knew from the start that Anirana isn't his match. That she is such... I don't know. Stupid? I really don't know. Like she thinks she is a freakin' ass princess? I really don't know her, but I know that she doesn't match. It was me who told Percy's parents to arrange him a marriage. I thought it would teach him a lesson, but it didn't. Just made it worse.

The girl looked up from her drink and smiled. "Hello," she said.

That's when I noticed that she wasn't drinking wine. She was drinking beer. Awkward.

"Do you remember me?" I asked her. I think I know her. I saw her before though. I hope the girl doesn't think I'm trying to get her attention and ask her out, but I don't like dating. It's all so confusing.

"Um..." she closed her eyes thinking. She suddenly opened them and smiled showing all her teeth. "Yes! Aren't you Leo Valdez? You were in my chemistry class in high school!" she said also laughing at one of her friends jokes.

I was in her chemistry class? I don't remember.

"I was in you chemistry class? Are you sure? I really don't remember, sorry," I told her scratching my head and tilting me head to get a better look at her. She was pretty with long brown curly hair and brown friendly eyes. She really doesn't look like a girl who drinks to me. Whatever.

"The nerd girl? The one who would always would answer all the questions that our teacher would ask?" she asked me. I was still confused because I really didn't remember the past. "Reyna! I'm Reyna!" she yelled.

"What?! You are that nerd?!" I asked surprised at the thought of her being a goody two shoes. Hmm... "Why are you drinking and stuff?" I asked.

'Well... right after my parents died I felt lonely so I stayed and lived with Casey (**A/N: OC!**). She was the one who made me drink and stuff. I soon started to like it, so yeah," she said smiling.

"Oh... um..." I didn't have any words. I liked the nerdy Reyna better. Most guys had a crush on her because she was all beautiful and athlete and perfectly tanned. That's when she dated someone and after that I didn't ever see her. She had run away... that's what the others at school said.

"What's wrong? Why are you all sad faced and stuff?" she asked raising an eyebrow questionably.

I told her the truth.

"I don't like the new Reyna now. I liked the old Reyna. Did you know that lots of the guys had a crush on you because you weren't one of those sluts and you were beautiful than them. You are smart, athlete and beautiful before, but now... I think you as a slut. Like those girls you are hanging out with. And also. Wasn't Casey your enemy or something before?" I asked looking at her with a serious look on my face. I never like being serious. It made me think that I'm a 40 year old for some reason.

"Well... I didn't know that you think me that way... you know what? I'm not going to drink any more. I'll try not to. I promise," she said looking at her glass. She pushed her glass away from her and got up. "I think I'm just going to go home," she told her friends. They nodded and continued to dance.

I felt guilty now. UGH! I hate that feeling!

"Reyna... I didn't mean in that way," I told her.

She nodded and got up and started to walk toward the door. I followed her to the door. She opened the door and left. That's when my favourite part from GANGNAM Style was on. I quickly turned back around and yelled "OPPA LEO STYLE!"

I saw a few turn around and look at me. They started to cheer my name as I walked out of the bar and looked for Reyna. I saw her running toward her car. I ran after her. I was glad I was faster than her.

I stopped her when she reached her car.

"Reyna! Did I saw something wrong?!" I asked taking a breath or two before continuing. "The only thing I said was that I liked the old Reyna better. That was it. If I said something to hurt you. I'm so sorry," I told her leaning against her car.

"Leo... you didn't do anything. I just feel stupid right now," she said. "I have to tell you something. I really don't like drinking and stuff. I do it because Casey told me to be like that. If I don't I won't be able to live in her house. I would have to live on the streets," she said looking at me with innocent eyes. I knew Casey would do something cruel like that.

"You don't need to do that for her. Tell her that you don't want to be her friend any more. I have an aunt that would accept you. She would keep you safe and you could live with her or if you want I could bring you to my house and tell my mother. She would know what to do about this," I told her smiling. I felt awkward because well... I just suddenly met her again and saw her drinking and told her that she shouldn't drink like this and now she tells me what happened and now I'm telling her she could come to my house. I am really confusing my own self.

"I don't know. I need to get my stuff from her house and stuff. Her parents won't let me out of the house if they knew," she said looking as if she might break into million of pieces.

"You can go shopping again. Tomorrow I'll bring you to wherever you want to go and I'll hang out with you. Just don't hang out with those guys. I got some new friends that you should meet," I said moving out of her way.

She thought of it before answering.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll come to your house. First I'll text Casey and tell her I'm never going to come back to her house," she smiled.

I laughed and nodded. "Get in my car. I have a motorcycle at my house. You can use my car while I fix my motorcycle," I told her pointing toward my car.

"You have a motorcycle?! Can I learn how to ride it?! Please?!" she squealed.

I laughed, but nodded.

"Let's go to my house. My mother would be leaving soon for night work," I told her leading her to my car which was so far away.

That's when Reyna did what I wasn't expecting.

She quickly kissed my cheek and started to run.

"I'll race you there!" she said and ran all the way to my car.

It took me a minute to restart my brain. I started to run after her.

**A/N: How was it? I did it in Leo's POV! I wanted to do it in someone's else POV because I didn't want to make it all Percabeth. I wanted some other people's romance as well in it! Next chapter is in Reyna's then next back to Percy and Annabeth! :D I hope you guys liked it! **

**Do the following:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Say OPPA LEO STYLE in your review if you LOVE Leo!)**

**FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! (Find out more about Leo's and Reyna's love life. Does Leo start to have feelings about Reyna?!)**

**FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! (Favourite if you think this story is good and you want more!)**

**- Sunny (PS. .secretly. you are AWESOME! Chocolate is awesome right?! :D :P)  
xoxo**


	4. Not An Update: Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is not part of the story! I'm telling you that Annabeth is NOT playing with Percy's mind. She just likes him and wants to marry him, but one thing is that she doesn't know if he is still in love with Anirana. Please don't hate this story at all! Or me! Annabeth is not trying to hurt Percy. Throughout the story Annabeth would get to know him better and would literally lose her heart for him. She will experience different feelings for him. Right now they are friends, but Annabeth and Percy want to be more than that. So something is going to happen through out the story! Annabeth just feels a little angry because of what Percy did, but she would fall in love with him a lot! I'm sorry for going from Percabeth to Leyna, but you will defiantly see Percabeth again in the next chapter! Please don't hate me! **

**- Sunny  
xoxo **


	5. Cafeteria Part 1

**Reyna POV**

Leo started the engine and we drove off. That's when I noticed that he was going in another route.

"Where are we going?" I asked Leo looking at him confused. He turned his head to face me and smiled.

"I'm going to let you meet my friends," he said looking back at the road.

"Oh... do I know them?" I asked him. I don't really remember anyone from our school except for Leo. Um... I kind of had a... crush on him since I met him. I like the way he was around people and would make everyone happy when they are in a bad mood. The way he acts cool like nothing happened when he gets in trouble in school, but the next day he won't do it ever again which I like of him. Others would do the same thing over and over again to irritate the teachers.

"Yes... I think so. Most of them we in your classes I think," he said looking at a building and smiling like he had won a million bucks. I love that smile. I smiled like an idiot to myself as well. "My friend Percy goes to work here, so lets go there first before I show more others," he said pulling into the parking lot.

"Um... Okay," I said still grinning. Some times I wish I could just wrap him in my arms and cuddle with him. I hope he doesn't know that I have a crush on him. Does he know already? There was a rumour before when we were in grade 10 that both me and Leo were dating. My friends are the ones who started the rumour.

Leo parked the car right in front of a tree.

"Carefully open the door and get out," he said nodding to the door on my side.

I did what he said.

* * *

**Percy POV **

Both of us walked into the cafeteria pushing through the whole crowd of teenagers who volunteered to help in the cafeteria.

"So what do you want to drink or eat?" I asked her kindly as possible. I wasn't really used to this. I'm always used to being laid back and be my normal self. I don't know how I can do this with her here. Is she just like Anirana?

"Um... pizza with extra water and lots of cheese and sparkling/fizzy water," she said smiling. "And remember extra olive." With that she walked to find a table for both of us. I smiled like idiot as she walked over to be behind a group of little kids and their parents or the other way around.

I turned around walking to the line which was shorter than the rest. I stared at Annabeth still grinning.

The way her curly blond hair was loose around her shoulders and danced by her shoulders when she moved to let a little girl sit beside her. I saw the little girl smile at her. Annabeth smiled back and bent down and said something in her ear. The little girl started to laugh. Annabeth smiled down at the little girl showing all her teeth. She looked like a total angel when I looked at her from this way. That's when Annabeth saw a little boy crying. I think it was that little girls little brother or something. Annabeth got up and walked to the baby. She kissed the baby on his cheek and asked his mother what was wrong. Her mother pointed to a bat man game machine. Annabeth smiled and walked over to it opening her purse. She took a toonie (or tooney) out and put it in the coin slot. A little bat man toy came out from the bottom. She walked back the kids and gave the little boy his toy. The boy grinned showing all of his teeth. He called her down. She bent down asking why. He turned her head and kissed her cheek. Suddenly her ran away to play with the other boys in here. Annabeth got up and walked back and sat down at the table she chose for us. As she sat down she saw me looking. She started to laugh at me. I raised my eyebrow at her. She pointed at me and then at everyone around me. I looked around to see people staring at me.

"Excuse me, mister. We have been calling you for about 10 minutes now and you were looking at something else. Could you please order what you want or leave. Please," a girl about 18 said blushing a little.

I looked down sheepishly.

"Uh... sorry... I would like um... two pizza slices with extra olive and lots of cheese and sparkly/fizzy water. As well Blue Cherry Coke," I told the girl who was jotting everything down on a notepad. She looked up and smiled.

"On second please," she said and walked into the back. I nodded and turned around to see Annabeth look at me. When she saw me looking she turned around abruptly. Her curly blond hair fell down around her shoulder and covered her face. I sighed and looked away from her. Why was she staring at me at first? I did not know.

"Um... sir? Your order is ready, sir..." the waiter here said. I didn't know why there were waiters in a cafeteria.

I turned around to the waiting waiter. Waiting waiter. I made a word! I'm famous! I'm an inventor!

"Uh.. thank you," I said to the blushing waiter. I wonder what she was thinking of me right now. Girls!

I turned around and walked toward Annabeth. She was still hiding her face from me.

I cleared my throat.

"Annabeth? Your order is ready," I told her slipping into the chair next to her.

Annabeth pulled her hair back.

"Really? I'm starving!" she smiled and grabbed the try and pulled it to her side. I heard her stomach grumble. I started to laugh right at the moment. I saw her blush embarrassed. She was glaring at me putting her hands on her hips. "Stop laughing!" she screamed.

"L-Laugh Out Loud! T-That w-was just funny!" I said trying not to laugh.

"UGH!" Annabeth said punching my arm. I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Sowwy..." I said showing her my puppy dog eyes.

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't help myself, but literally fall for those eyes. Those sea green eyes. I was literally in love with him, but I just couldn't tell him... yet... I was angry at him for laughing at me even though it was funny for me, but when I saw those puppy eyes I just fell. The way he talks trying to be careful with every word he says, the way he laughs, those eyes make me melt every time I see him.

"Awww!" I squealed. Oops! I'm so stupid!

"Uh... did you just squeal?" he asked me raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"Shut up and drink your freakin' Blue Cherry Coke," I told him turning away from him. I was trying to hide my blush and grin. If I started grinning like an idiot, it will literally take me 15 minutes to stop looking at him.

I heard him laugh softly.

"Hey, Percy!" I heard a female voice call him.

I turned my head to see a girl smiling at him.

"So... I thought about it and I would like to be your girlfriend again," the girl said. I recognised the girl was from the counter upstairs. So Percy was dating her? She looks more prettier than me. That's why Percy said he didn't want to marry me. I looked away from them with tears slowly dripping down my cheeks.

"Uh... Anirana. Sorry, but I thought about it too. We shouldn't be together. You are all too perfect and I can't do what I want. See," he said. I turned back around to see him messing his hair up. I smiled to myself when I heard that he didn't like her any more. "I don't like my hair when it's so perfect and all. I like it when it's messy and I don't need to put too much water in my hair in the morning to flatten it for you. As well... I love Blue Cherry Coke," he said and took a long sip from it. I saw the girl look at him with anger in her eyes.

"Percy! I don't care if you want your hair like that or you want to drink coke! Just freakin' go out with me!" she said.

"Anirana... we could be friends, but nothing more..." he said looking down at his shoes.

The girl turned around and stormed off muttering something which I didn't hear.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Annabeth doesn't want revenge now! :D She literally fell in love with him! Ooh! Love! Lol. Whatever. You are going to see a lot of Annabeth and Leo's POV in the next chapter! I really hoped you guys liked it!**

**Do the following:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Review if you think it's good! And awesome!)**

**FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! **

**FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME!**

**- Sunny (PS. There was a guest who had made a song about Leo! Read it! It's awesome! Also, I'm still taking in OC's! PM me them!)  
xoxo**


	6. Cafeteria Part 2

**A/N: Hey fans! Thank you for the reviews! You all are awesome! :D Who thinks this story is good?**

* * *

**Leo POV**

I saw Percy's old girlfriend, Anirana storm out of the cafeteria and almost knocked me off my feet.

"That was nice of you," I muttered looking at her, but I think she didn't hear me because she kept walking and stepped into the elevator. I could see tears streaming down her cheek. Who would want to get her pissed off and mostly make her cry? That was just really weird. Cause I really never saw her cry in my life. She was always making other girls who flirted with Percy cry. I hope she doesn't know that Annabeth was the one who was about to marry Percy. I really feel sorry for Annabeth. She really doesn't deserve this. She deserves better than this. When Percy and I went home right after Percy literally screamed at her parents, I freakin' sweared at him for the rest of the day. He didn't even say anything which was a good thing because he was stronger than me and I knew he would freakin' beat the shit out of me.

I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned around to see Reyna look at me and then at the elevator.

"Who is she? Do you know her?" she asked tilting her head.

I nodded.

"She was Percy's girlfriend before. Now she broke up with him. She isn't really the type of girl that Percy should be going out with but he did anyway and I'm not his father to say no so I just left it go. He really did like her so I just let him do what he want, but after I saw the way Anirana was treating him like a dog, I had to stick up for my friend, so I literally told his parents to arrange a marriage for him. I hope they aren't angry at me. Percy didn't go to his house yesterday. He stayed at my house the entire day and didn't even want to go home, because he didn't want to face his parents. Both of us were deciding to get our own houses now that we are 27, but the problem is that I didn't want to leave my mom alone in that house, but she is telling me to move and live with Percy in our house. She said she can live in that house alone, but I'm scared.

"Oh... she looks very beautiful," she said smiling. "Why would anyone want to be that rude and make her cry?" she said frowning now. The only thing I did was laugh at what she said.

"Lets just keep going," I said looking at her and smiling at her innocently. I started to walk through the cafeteria door. It was really crowded obviously.

I looked around and saw Percy and Annabeth sitting in a table beside each other. Percy was literally laughing his head off while Annabeth was punching his arm to be quiet. Were both of them going to finally marry now? Did Percy finally come back to his sense? I hope he did.

I smiled to myself and looked at Reyna.

"That's Percy," I said pointing at the messy hair dude who sat beside the girl with blond hair. "Let's go join them," I told her and started to walk toward them.

**Reyna POV**

Leo started to walk toward the table. I looked everywhere before following him. I remembered this place. This was the place where my mother had went to work before.

"Hey Perce!" Leo said punching Percy on his arm.

The guy turned around surprised, but suddenly smiled when he saw Leo with me.

"Awww! Is Leo baby starting to date now?" Percy joked.

"Shut up! This is Reyna," Leo said looking at me and smiling. "Do you remember her? She was that nerdy girl in chemistry when we were in grade 10? I don't remember even though she told me 30 minutes ago!" he said looking at Percy again. I rolled my eyes at him.

Percy first looked confused, but suddenly recognized me.

"Oh yeah!" he said. "I remember you now. You used to hate me because I would always stole your work to copy because I was to lazy to do my own."

"Yes... I remember. I'm still never going to forgive you for that," I smiled.

"Percy, it's my time to go to my interview. I'll meet up with you after if you want," the girl beside him said throwing her napkin in the trash can and it landed right in the middle. She is a good thrower.

"Oh... What time is it?" Percy asked getting up. Were they a couple or something?

The girl looked at her watch.

"6:40 a.m." she said looking up at him. "Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because I want to see your interview," he said smirking and going through his messy black hair with his hand.

"What? You can't do that," the girl said looking up at him. She was shorter than him which was really cute because it will be really romantic when the girl looks up into his eyes and he looks down into her eyes and finally kiss... I have a weird mind...

"I can do that. My father is the boss," he said still smirking like a total idiot. That guy was driving this girl crazy already.

"Oh my god! Please don't come! I'm not good at this!" the girl pleaded looking like she would also go down on her knees for this.

"Sorry. We are going to be late!" Percy said starting to walk. He looked back at her. "Come on, Annabeth. You don't want to be late. Also, nice to meet you again Reyna and see you late asshole!" he said smacking Leo on the arm.

Leo grinned.

"Okay! Have fun. Just one thing is that... Annabeth. Don't ever look into his eyes, or you are going to really regret it," he laughed and ran out the cafeteria. I just stared at him. He came back and poked his head out and looked at me. "Come on Reyna!" and with that he was gone. I started to run out of the cafeteria after him.

**A/N: Did you guys like it?! I hope you do! I know this chapter really sucks, but wait for the next one! It will be better than this! :D**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME!**

**FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME!**

**- Sunny (PS. Who wants a cookie? I do! Please give me one! Please?! *does puppy face*)  
xoxo**


End file.
